MrStajlz Wiki
'Mr Stajlz (New Earth)' 'May the gods try to protect these souls, for I won't stop until they beg for mercy.' = - Mr Stajlz = History History [https://mrstajlz.fandom.com/wiki/MrStajlz_Wiki? Mr Stajlz] was a heroic outlaw born in the mid 19th century, fighting crime alongside the likes of Jonah Hex and later Abin Sur and Max Mercury. Living for almost 2 centurys, Mr Stajlz occasionally also teamed up with members of the Justice Society of America and has been part of helping numerous cities from destruction. Orgins Randy Dalton Dawson was born in Portland, Oregon in 1848. His father (Mr. Kent Dawson) abandoned him and his mother (Ms. Bertha Campbell Dawson) at age 4 and went trough a tough childhood. He learned at an early age how to use weapons like the revolver, teached by his uncle (Robert Dawson) who acted as a father figure to him. At the age of 16 he ran away from his home because of the treatment he recieved from people around him, he became a hitchhiker for a couple of years. He was often seen in different saloons drinking beer and took care of bar fights that usually occurred. Randy stumbled upon his uncle who was working in one of the saloons as the bartender. He tried to listen to his father figure trying to conversate with him but he was angry with him over how he was treated all those years. He told Randy that it only was to make him into a confident man. Randy didn't want to listen to him so he went out for a cigar. A few minutes later Randy had heard bullet shots fired nearby. He went inside the saloon seeing two masked bandits turning around to face him. One of the bandits tried to pull his gun out but Randy gave him a right hook, knocking him out. Meanwhile the other bandit had his gun pointed at Randy's back. Randy turned around as fast as the blink of an eye and grabbed the gun out of the bandit's hand and used the gun as a hammer to knock him out. When he turned to the bar he spotted his uncle laying on the ground with a bullet between his eyes.This made Randy furious and he later hunted the bandits who escaped the saloon and brought them to justice. Meeting in Heaven Mr Stajlz got shot and killed in a duel with another outlaw by the name of Gerald Gibson in the year 1879. When he passed away he opened his eyes and there was a white light shimmering. Suddenly [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Boston_Brand_(New_Earth) Deadman] appeared in a blurry frame to travel them both to heaven. When they arrived Mr Stajlz was shocked and didn't know if he were dead or alive. A few seconds later [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Aztar_(New_Earth) The Spectre]' '''appears and says: ''I see your potential growing human. I have long sensed your worthiness of the power to do extraordinary things. I shall rely on you''. And as that happens everything starts flickering. '''Mr Stajlz' awakened at the same place he died. People around him was shocked and started shouting: 'It's a miracle, he is our protector!''. ''His wound was healed and the bullet was gone, he couldn't belive it. He then received the title: The Protector, '''Mr Stajlz. He also understood with time that he was aging slower, Decelerated Aging. Receiving Abilities After the events in heaven, Mr Stajlz '''felt that he had a responsibility to keep people safe and bringing criminals to justice. He never received any other abilities than Decelerated Aging from [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Aztar_(New_Earth) '''The Spectre]. However, that changed. In a collaborated battle alongside [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Max_Mercury_(New_Earth) Max Mercury] to take down bandits that had received futuristic firearms from [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Eobard_Thawne_(New_Earth) Eobard Thawne], Mr Stajlz '''had to utilize energy from the Speed Force to help '''Max Mercury '''gain control of '''Eobard Thawne's madness. He gain Super Human Speed from the Speed Force for a few moments. In a matter of seconds he managed to gather all of the firearms from 20 different bandits. The Super Speed slowly started to fade and was granted by Mercury's respect. In a future comic issue, Mr Stajlz '''lost both of his arms in an explosion at the GCPD Headquarters caused by criminal [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Adam_Bomb_(New_Earth) '''Adam Bomb]. Thanks to his Decelerated Aging he had a longer time to survive. Found by [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Aaron_Cash_(Prime_Earth) Aaron Cash], Mr Stajlz's arms was replaced by cybernetic arms in a LAB outside of Gotham. With these arms followed new abilities such as: Cybernetic Enhancement and Superhuman Strenght. = Category:Browse